Radio frequency identification (“RFID”) is used to automatically identify and track RFID enabled items. RFID systems utilize RFID tags that are placed on the object to be monitored. For example, a shipping company can place RFID tags on its boxes to monitor and identify each box. One problem with some current RFID systems is that the RFID reader, the device that receives radio frequency (“RF”) signals from the RFID tags, needs to be carried by the user. If a user forgets the RFID reader, the tracking benefits of the RFID system are lost.
Other RFID systems utilize stationary RFID readers. In these systems the readers are generally setup to generate an audible alarm when a reader detects an RFID tag. These systems cannot notify a user if an item has been forgotten or left behind. Furthermore, current RFID systems are constantly monitoring for RFID enabled items. In other words, current RFID systems do not allow a user to customize the monitoring of RFID. The constant monitoring unnecessarily wastes battery life of the RFID reader.
Furthermore, current RFID systems do not offer group activity monitoring. For example, in group activities such as camping, travel, skiing, etc. individuals share the responsibility of bringing certain items with them and completing certain tasks associated with the group activity. However, current RFID systems do not provide a means of tracking these items and tasks within a group atmosphere. If one member of the group forgets an item, the remaining members of the group are not notified.
Therefore a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.